Automotive interiors often feature a number of storage compartments, such as a cup holder positioned in rear seat armrest or the console. Due to package requirement in certain vehicle designs, it is often desirable to provide a compact storage assembly that utilizes the interior space efficiently and provides covering to its associated cup holder. U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,343 discloses a kind of vehicle cup holding structure including a closable.